Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-z}{7} - \dfrac{-10z}{7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-z - (-10z)}{7}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{9z}{7}$